beyblade_burst_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Valt Aoi
VALT AOI 'is the main protagonist of the anime series. He fights with his bey, 'Victory Valtryek, aside from victory valtryek, through the series, valtryek evolves each time. Physical Traits Valt is quite short compared to other characters. He has dark blue spiked hair with yellow circles for decoration (actually a headband). He has a red face mark under his left eye. Valt's regular attire consists of a red hoodie with a yellow "V" emblem as a design, with a light blue body warmer over the top with a smaller black and yellow V design on. He wears blue trousers, black and yellow fingerless gloves, as well as shoes which are blue, yellow and white. Personality Valt is the best blader in the world around obliviously in his spare time. Valt has a habit of getting easily excited, as well as getting overconfident in his abilities, despite being a beginning blader. He is also a bit sensitive as he gets angry when others insult him or his friends, and cries easily when upset. Valt is extremely hardworking when it comes to Beyblade practice, to an extent where he will undergo rigorous training to become a better blader. Valt has also been seen to be very rash, preferring to charge into a situation without a plan, as seen during his first ever Beybattle against Rantaro, where his Beyblade was sent flying out of the stadium due to battling without knowing anything about Beyblade. This is expanded in the anime, where Valt's nerves get ahold of him and he closes his eyes when he launches, causing a bad launch. Valt's favorite food is his mother's homemade bread: he especially likes nikuman (meat bun bread). Relationships Shu Kurenai Shu is Valt's best friend and classmate who he has known since they were both in kindergarten. They had received their first Beys at around the same time and had their first battle together. Initially Valt was the better Blader, however Shu quickly managed to surpass Valt after less than a year. Despite seeming strict, Shu cares highly about Valt and is amazed when he makes progress in his battling. Even when Valt was still a novice, Shu saw Valt's potential, even stating in anime episode 1 that Valt "could be a genius blader". Valt is continuously inspired by the hard work and focus Shu puts into blading, and continually seeks advice from him. Rantaro Kiyama Valt looks up to Rantaro a lot for guidance. In the English dub, Valt and the others call him "Honcho". They are rivals. Daigo Kurogami Valt hated Daigo at first, but after Daigo joined the Bey club at school, the two became good friends. Daigo and Valt are always looking out for each other. In "Lonely Doomscizer", Daigo cheated in a match and was torn up inside about it, so he quit the Bey club. Valt did everything he could to cheer Daigo and up and reloin the Bey club. They are rivals Ken Midori Xander Shakadera Xander Shakadera is sort of his big brother (but he is not)He and Valt used to compete in everything.He usally won but Valt never gave up. Chiharu Aoi is valts mother Nika Aoi Toko Aoi Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Bladers